


Domesticity - Uncharted (ElenaNate)

by JohnConstantine



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, Still love it, disgusting fluff, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felt like bringing back y favorite Uncharted fic I wrote since it got deleted off tumblr. </p><p>Just a little scene after the events of Uncharted 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity - Uncharted (ElenaNate)

He stunk and reeked of shit.

But to be honest she didn’t exactly care. Mostly because he was home for the first time in months and it brought a strange domesticity that she’d been craving since he’d flow back to Colorado along with her and Sullivan.

 

He was out on the couch, no surprise there, having fallen asleep during the news and occasionally letting out a little snore. It would have been adorable if he hadn’t have passed out four days ago.

Elena sighed. She knew the entire thing was short lived and soon he’d be off on another adventure, rambling on about some treasure he and Sully or or Charlie or Chloe or whoever would go pilling after. Maybe not even a treasure, just some other secret Sir Francis Drake kept hidden away in his journal.

But she took what she got from Nathan. She couldn’t help but admire how he was now trying to balance his nature with her. Of course, if he could completely get over that commitment-phobia, he’d be golden.

It was another thirty minutes until he stirred, looking oddly ridiculous in a baggy shirt and sweatpants, yawning before looking at Elena sitting in a love seat near the couch.

"How long was I out?" he muttered when he opened his eyes.

“‘Round five days there. You didn’t sleep at all the past few weeks, did you?”

"I got what I could."

She tried to fight a grin on her face. “so what happened?”

"Hmm?"

"At the desert. Sully didn’t exactly want to talk about it."

"Neither do I. Just…Just give me some time."

"Okay."

"Okay? No pressure, just okay?"

"Hey, if you don’t wanna talk about it right now you don’t have to. But you’re gonna tell me one way or another."

Nathan ignored her, rolling over on his side facing the couch. He felt her tap his head and he lifted it in confusion, only to have her slide under him and let him fall back on top of her, his head resting on her chest.

He adjusted so that his weight wasn’t too much and Elena ran a hand through his hair, running id down to the side of his stubbled face.

"I missed you," she muttered,feeling him run a handover her side and arm.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah.

She was about to say something when he lifted himself up to kiss her, grinning that smirk of his and pressing his face against her’s,

"Sometimes I hate you, Nate."

"Love you too."


End file.
